1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a method for removing a noise signal from an input signal and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a voice signal is received by a terminal in a noise environment, a noise signal is also received with the voice signal. In order to remove such a noise signal, received by a terminal together with a voice signal, methods for removing a frequency spectrum of the noise signal from a frequency spectrum of the voice signal have been used.